Unexpected Love
by feifeixu
Summary: Sasuke found Hinata training by herself one sleepless night... what will happen next? SasuHina... Hope you guys like it... PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL NOT UPDATE OTHERWISE! Ugh... lol This work is dedicated to my best friend Akemi.
1. Unexpected

Unexpected Love

Another sleepless night for Sasuke, so he decided to take a walk under the moon light. "Ahh!" He sighed. 'It's so nice to be alone once in a while.' Sasuke thought. 'All those fan girls are so annoying, they follow me where ever I go every damn minute of my life. How pathetic, don't they have anything better to do with their life?' suddenly, Sasuke heard a movement in the forest in front of him.

'What is this? Could someone be training this late at night?' Sasuke wondered. As he walked near, he noticed that it was the heiress of Hyuuga, Hinata. Hinata always sort of interested him, she didn't have a crush on him like the other girls did.

Sasuke observed Hinata's moves, 'no way!' Sasuke thought. Hinata's swift moves showed pure confidence and skills. 'This can't be the same shy stuttering girl who's always blushing!'

Hinata suddenly stopped, "Who is there? Come out and show yourself!" She demanded in a cold voice. Sasuke walked out of the dark slowly without loosing his cool. "Hyuuga san, how are you."

Hinata ignored Sasuke's greeting and asked. "What are you doing here?" 'What a phony!' Hinata thought.

Sasuke smirked, "you know, I can ask you the same thing. I have as much right to be here as you do!" even though Sasuke acted cool on the outside, in the inside, he was confused like hell. 'So is this the real Hinata? Why is she hiding it? She's probably the strongest konochi in leaf!"

Hinata stared at him for a few more moments, 'pesky.' She thought. "Drop dead!"

"Make me." Sasuke said, still with the smirk.

Hinata continued staring at Sasuke, 'what is his problem? Why can't he mind his own business!' "Fine, then I'll go!" Hinata finally said. 'Dammit! I was just getting warmed up too!' Hinata picked her weapons-they were special made weapons. Tenten give them to her for her birthday this year. Tenten had been going out with Neji-niisan for over a month now. They are happy together, Hinata was happy for them. She wished that one day she would find some one for her too.

Hinata stood up to leave, then stopped and turned to. "You better not spread this! Or else!" Hinata threatened.

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked in an arrogant voice.

Hinata was really pissed now; she forced out a smile and said. "Well, let's hope you never get to find out!"

Sasuke was amazed of how superior Hinata sounded.

Hinata started to walk away, Sasuke couldn't help but ran along and followed 和er. Hinata immediately noticed, but ignored him. 'He just ruined my perfect training night! That jerk.' Hinata thought angrily. 'And now he is following me around like a stalker!' Hinata picked up her pace, really trying to get rid of Sasuke, but Sasuke picked up his paces too. Sasuke was not too fast, nor too slow, just quick enough to catch up with her. As Hinata slowed down, Sasuke slowed down as well.

Hinata sprang around to face Sasuke and demanded, "What the hell do you want?" Her sudden movement made Sasuke almost bump into her.

Sasuke was really surprised; he did not know this delicate girl could have such a huge emotional outburst. Truthfully Sasuke didn't know what he want either. It's just that, there's something about the Hyuuga girl that really interested him. She reminded him of himself, this made him want to get to know her. Sasuke flashed her one of his famous killer smiles.

'Kami！He is so full of himself!' Hinata thought in disgust. 'Why are so many girl so obsess with him? He's not even as good looking as Neji-niisan! I hate guys like that. And these girls who are after him, they are so pathetic. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, someone need to tell them to get a life!'

Suddenly, an idea popped into Hinata's mind. 'So many girls love him. If I get Sasuke to fall in love with me, it'll get these stupid girls really pissed. I can't wait to see their faces. Then I'll break Sasuke's heart in front of everyone.' The thought made Hinata happy. 'But then I'll have to pretend to like him.' Hinata thought grimly. 'Oh well, like the old saying: no pain on gain.'

"So why do you pretend to be shy?" Sasuke's words brought Hinata back from her thoughts.

"Well, you know what they say, a good ninja never shows their true selves!" Hinata said, flashing Sasuke a little smile.

Hanta did not know but her smile seriously took Sasuke's breath away, he had never seen her smile before, she seemed so fragile and sweet, like a newly blooming flower. 'I have never seen a true beauty until today. How is it possible that I have never noticed her before?' Sasuke thought, staring at Hinata speechlessly.

"So, Sasuke san, would you like to spar with me sometime?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke heard himself answer without knowing what he had said. Sasuke said to him self, 'What's wrong with me? Don't I hate girls who get all over me? But she sure is different…'

"So see you same time tomorrow!" Hinata said, flashing Sasuke another smile. Her blue hair shined up the moon as she turned to walk away. "Bye Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stood at the same spot as he watched Hinata walk away, until he could no longer see her. "She called me 'Sasuke-kun'." Sasuke murmured as Hinata's figure dissolved into the dark. Usually if other girls called him that, it would only piss him. But somehow when Hinata called him that, it made him feel warm… Sasuke knew he would have a hard time falling asleep tonight.

As Hinata walked away, she thought, 'Well, well, it seems like my plan is working already!"

I wanna give special thanks to my best friend Annie for supporting me and helping me edit this! I love you! .

Hope you guys like it, please remember to review.


	2. Wonders

Sasuke woke up extra early the next morning, unexpectedly; he actually had a quite nice sleep. Nicer than he had for days. He suddenly remembered Hinata's sweet little smile, it immediately filled him with joy and excitement. 'I wonder what is she doing right now? Dammit! Why did we have to schedule the spar so late in the afternoon again? Oh yeah, I have a mission today.' 'Talk about the mission, what time is it?' Sasuke glanced up to the clock and jumped up.

"Crap! I'm almost late!" he said out loud. Sasuke grabbed a bottle of water and ran out of his house – forgetting to bring his lunch box.

He ran into Hinata and her two teammates on the way, shino and Kiba. Sasuke ignored the other two and said, to Hinata, "Hinata-san, good morning!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "g-g-good m-morning. U-Uchiha san." Hinata stuttered in a timid voice.

'Damn! She is so good at the disguise. Who would have known!" Sasuke thought as he took a last glance at her (secretly) and hurried off. 'But I know better!'

When Sasuke arrived to their usual meeting place, Naruto and Sakura were already there. Kakashi was late though, not a surprise.

Immediately when Sakura spotted Sasuke, she ran to him and squeaked. "Sasuke-kun! Good morning." Sasuke ignored her. "Sasuke-kun, are you feeling okay today? You are almost late!" Sakura asked concernedly.

Sasuke sighed, and finally said, "I'm alright Sakura, now lay off!" He saw Sakura bit her lips and swallowed down her tears, but ignored her. He walked to naruto and said. "Hey dobe, lets spar!"

"Yeah! And I'm gonna beat you this time!" Naruto immediately jumped uo his feet and shouted.

…

Kakashi finally arrived after another half an hour, holding the newest Icha Icha Paradise series." "Kakashi sensei! You are late again!"

"oh yeah." Kakashi grinned. "I got lost on the way."

"no you didn't!" both naruto and sakura shouted together.

"…" sasuke said, as cool as ever, "lets just get this over with." 'I don't want to be lat for Hinata-chan!'

their mission today was to find a missing cat. They searched all morning but still didn't find any clue. Kakashi's not using his summoning because it causes too much chakra. 'If Hina-chan was here, it would be so much easier, she could just use her byakugan!' Sasuke thought. That thought reminded him of her special little smile again, he just can't get that out of his mind.

"alright, break time." Kakashe said finally. Sasuke was going to object but decided against it when he saw th tired look on Sakura and Naruto's faces. "You guys can take the time and have some lunch!" Kakashi continued. He took out his Icha Icha Paradise series and went sitting under a tree to read it.

That was when Sasuke noticed he had left his lunch box at home, 'Great, just when I am hungry too!' Sasuke thought grimly.

Sakura immediately noticed that too, "Sasuke-kun, would you like to share lunch with me " she asked sweetly. 'Yes! Here is my chance! Sasuke will be thankful and finally notice my greatness and fall under my feet!' the inner Sakura said.

"No thank you, Sakura." Sasuke replied nicely, but firmly. 'as if, I'm not going to eat her food even If I starve to death!'

"Hnph." Sasuke heard a smirk coming from behind and turned to look. An object flew towards him. Sasuek caught it right before it was going to hit his face. It was a bag of chips, romen flavored. He looked up, his eyes met with Naruto's, Naruto give him another smirk. Sasuke shrugged and took the chip happily, thankful by heart.

Their break time soon finished and they were back to looking for the kitten. Team 7 wandered in the forest. Suddenly, Naruto spotted and yelled out, "Hinata-chan, hi! What are you doing here?"

Hearing her name being called, the young Hyuuga heiress turned and looked around. She blushed right when she saw Naruto coming. "Ko-konichiwa, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. "I-I was walking around, and th-this kitty came t-to me…"

"Wow!" Naruto shouted. "isn't this the kitty we were looking for! You found it? Thank you so much! Now, we don't have to continue looking?" He reached up to give Hinata a big bear hug. Hinata blushed deeply; her face was in a deep, DEEP shad of red.

Sasuke watched Naruto hugging Hinata, jealousy was swelling up inside of him. 'Damn, I wish I have the guts to reach up and hug her like this! Why is the dobe so close to her anyways!'

Sakura watched Sasuke watching them hugging, 'why is he showing so much interest in them? He never pays any attention to me!'

"Hinata slowly broke free from Naruto's embrace and said in a tiny voice, "I-I b-better get going. I'm g-glad to be helpful."

'Yeah! Hurry up and leave!' Sakura thought bitterly, still watching Sasuke staring at her. "Thank you Hinata-chan. It's nice to see you, are you sure you don't want to hang around with us for a while?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Hinata quickly shook her head and give her a shy, apologetic smile and turned to run a way. Never once in the process did her eyes met with Sasuke's.

"Well, it seems we finished our mission." Kakashi grinned, or at least that's how it seemed, it's really hard to tell sometimes with his mask. "You guys can go home now, I still have to report to the hokage's office." With a puff of smock, Kakashi was gone.

"So," Naruto turned to Sakura and said, "How about spending some quality time with me? We can go to…" Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sakura sent him flying across the sky.

'Ouch!' Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto as he rubbed the spot where he was hit. 'That got to hurt. Doesn't that guy ever learn? What does he see in her anyways?' Sasuke shook his head, 'Oh well, it's none of my business really. I have to meet Hinata-chan.' Sasuke picked up his things and was ready to walk away. But Sakura called after him.

Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun, would you like to hang out with me?" She asked hopefully. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, without saying anything and turned away, leaving Sakura standing there by herself. A tear that she had been holding all day long finally slid down her face.

'What does he have to do anyways?' Sakura wondered. 'What ever it is, I'll find out sooner or later.


	3. Date

After Sasuke got home, he grabbed some food and took a shower and stood in front of the mirror, trying different outfits, talking to himself. "should I wear this? No too formal. This? Too casual. This? No…" Sasuke looked at the big pile of clothes on his bed and thought aloud, "dammit! Why am I getting too worked up for? It's gust a spar for god's sake. It's not like I'm going on a date or anything!"

'a date…' Sasuke suddenly thought. 'it would be nice to have a date with her… No, no! it's still too soon, she'll think I'm stupid." Finally, Sasuke was exhausted by his thoughts and settled for his usual shirt and shorts – the ones with the Uchiha crest on the back. 'Do I like her?' Sasuke thought as he looked into the mirror, rechecking his image. 'No, of course not, I only talked to her once. She is quite strong. Kind of cute too, kind of…'

Sasuke arrived at the spot at the exact time. He didn't was to go too early to seem too eager. He had to keep his coolness, he is a Uchiha after all. Hinata wasn't there yet, Sasuke waited and waited. 'Damn, did she put me up?' he wondered. An hour passed, but there was still no sign of Hinata. This made Sasuke very mad. This was the first time someone especially a girl made him wait this long. Even Kakashi wouldn't come this late.

Just when Sasuke was turning to leave. Hinata came, running and panting, "Sasuke-kun, I…I am so sorry, I got caught up in some family business and couldn't come out until now." Hinata finished with a sweet apologetic smile.

Seeing Hinata's smile, Sasuke softened, 'how can I ever stay mad for long seeing her smile!' "It's all right." Sasuke smiled coolly. "I simply took the time and did some warm up!"

"Really?" Hinata smiled sweetly, "I am so glad! I was worried that you would be mad at me." She petted her chest, seeming relieved. '(Smirk) what a fake. Doesn't he know I arrived here before he did? I have been observing his behavior… he thinks he could lie to me? Such a simple minded person!' "Well, let's get started, what are you waiting for?" Hinata stretched out her hand and took Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't resist, he took Hinata's hand and followed her, like a dog.

Hinata couldn't help but lit a little hint of smile escape the corner of her mouth. Her plan was working well.

Sasuke didn't notice Hinata's 'evil' little smile. Her soft small hands felt warm against his cold rough hand. 'So soft. Like a dream.' He held her hand very softly, like holding a delicate piece of glass. Afraid that she might shatter…

Hinata suddenly stopped, this made Sasuke almost bump into her. Hinata's hair wiped softly across his face. It felt so soft, like silk. And there was a sweet scent that filled Sasuke's nose, it smelled like…like blueberries.

'It smells familiar… But why?' Sasuke searched in his memories for this smell, suddenly, he remembered. It was on hot humid summer nights, his mother would bring him and his brother and sit on the roof. Sasuke and his big brother would lean against their mother and stare at the stars. He remembered hhis mother's pretty long hair also smelled like blueberries, so sweet and and gentle. He always loved it. Even though his father always favored Itachi more, his mother treated them all the same. Not matter how much weaker Sasuke was comparing to his brother, his mother always loved them all the same.

Shile Sasuke spaced out, Hinata stared at him with wonder,. His eyes were filled with a dreamy feeling, mixed with longing and sadness. It is a completely different look from his daily coolness, and somewhat coldness. 'What is he thinking?' Hinata wondered. She felt various but her pride was too high for her to asked that aloud. The youngest member of Uchiha's expression amazed the young Hyuuga heiress. She did not know Sasuke was capable of such expressions. It scared her a little.

Sasuke was still dazing off, drowning in his memories, he felt a small hand placed on his shoulder, and a small voice talking to him, "S---Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sasuke shook his head to cleat away his thoughts, that's when he realized the voice belonged to Hinata. "Oh, god. I am sorry. Please don't worry about me."

Hinata smiled. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Hai." Sasuke replied, breathing out a sigh of relief. He was glad Hinata suggested that. Truthfully, he just wasn't in the mood to spar right now, so he followed Hinata obediently.

"Hinata sama, can I asked you a question?" Sasuke suddenly said.

"Sure!" Hinata replied, then turned around, pointing a finger at Sasuke's nose. "But one thing. You have to stop calling me 'sama'. It makes me feel really old and distant. You are probably older than me!"

"Hai." Sasuke answered, completely under the spell of Hinata's charm. "Why…why are you masking your true personality?" Sasuke finally asked. This question had been in his head ever since the night he saw her training, now seemed like the perfect time to ask.

Hinata hesitated, 'Should I tell him? I haven't told any body yet, Neji noticed it though.' The thought of Neji give her a warm feeling. After the jounin exam, she and Neji were really starting to get along. He's her best friend now, and an over protective older brother. He even spars with her time to time – that is when he can spare time from going on dates with Tenten. 'Oh well!' Hinata finally thought. 'I guess telling him won't really hurt, at least it'll get him to trust me more!'

"Well, you remember the jounin exam that took place three years ago, right?" Hinata started.

Sasuke nodded, how could he forget! The jounin exam was after all what lead to Sasuke going to Orochimaru later. He trained under Orochimaru for almost three years. But a few months before, Sasuke decided he learned everything he need from Orochimaru and came back to Konoha. Of course, not before a big fight. Sasuke admitted though, even with his power and strength now, there was no way he could have beaten Orochimaru with out the cheap sneak attack. Sasuke didn't kill him though, with the damages he did, even with the best healing power, Orochimaru could not ever be the same. The most he could do was live as a normal human, which is completely useless and harmless for Sasuke to care. When Sasuke returned to Konoha, many people were either scared or doubted him. His old teammates Naruto and Sakura welcomed him with open arms. Sasuke thought that was all he need then, Naruto and Sakura's trust. But now, Sasuke thinks he would also need the trust of another konochi, Hinata Hyuuga!

Hinata continued, "My fight with Neji nee-san made me realize something, that I can't always stay this weak, I wanted to change, t be more independent. I wanted to show my family that I am not weaker than Hanabi! But everyone was so used to the old me!" Hinata sighed. "No matter what I did, everyone still treats me the same way! Dammit! Kiba still protected me like a weak little sister. Father still favors Hanabi more than me. It's like they still expect me to be the shy stuttering girl."

Sasuke remained silent. 'Next, he'll say that he's sorry to ear that or what I have went though or some thing! All stupid asses do that!" Hinata thought. But Sasuke didn't, instead, he said, "I understand what you mean!"


	4. Enimies

"He didn't say sorry like most people would!" Hinata thought, feeling amazed. But before she could react or say anything back, Sasuke's arms went around her and embraced her.

"His arms feel so strong against mine!" Hinata thought, blushing a little. Good thing it's getting dark now, Hinata sure didn't want Sasuke to know that she was embarrassed. But Sasuke's sudden movement almost made her flinch, Sasuke's skin felt so hot against her bare arms. Hinata didn't pull away, nor did she let go of Sasuke. The truth was Hinata enjoyed it, she could almost imagine Sasuke's face when she breaks his heart.

"Will you go out with me?" Sasuke finally asked after a long silence. "Jeez, it feels so good with her hard head leaning against my shoulder!" Sasuke thought.

Hinata didn't say anything for a while, "suspense is always the best!" Hinata thought evilly. But finally, she said, in a tiny voice "Hai!" Hearing that, Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief, letting off a long breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

They finally broke the embrace after another long time. But Sasuke didn't let go of Hinata's Hand as they slowly walked back, "So, let's get together tomorrow?" Sasuke suggested.

This time, Hinata didn't hesitate "Yes, that would he nice!"

"Great!" Sasuke said immediately, "I'll pick you up, then we can go for a move!"

"Nhhun." Hinata nodded and smiled. Sasuke knew as soon as he get to home, he is going to sleep, because that's where he'll see his Hinata Chan!

Next morning……

Sasuke woke up with a smile, he couldn't wait for the day to start! He just know today would be perfect, except that he still have to finish the mission before he could go meet her!

When Sasuke arrive at the spot, Sakura was already there, sitting at the edge of the banch by the bridge, back facing him. In the three years Sasuke was gone, Sakura's hair had grown long again, longer than when he first met her.

Sasuke was really glad he had come back. Despite how other people thinks or says, Sasuke was glad. Even though he 'd never admit it, he really thinks Naruto and Sarura as his family. He knew he would never leave them again.

Thinking about Sakura, Sasuke sighed. He always knew Sakura had a huge crush on him and cared about him a lot. But how could he ever thing about Sakura as anything else except a sister? Especially now that he has Hinata? The thought of Hinata made Sasuke smile again.

He quietly walked up to Sakura and said, "Good morning. Sakura it's a good day today huh!"

That startled Sakura. She slowly turned around facing Sasuke and said, "Sa---Sasuke Kun? Konichiwa!"

Sasuke nodded and went sitting oon a rock under the tree to wait for a arrival of his other teammate and their sense, Naruto came a moment later, his arrival always breaks the ice and silence between his two teammates.

Two hours later, Kakashi arrived, holding his Icha Icha Daradis-----as usual. "Dammit Kakashi sense, you could at least try to a little bit faster than that!" Naruto complained loudly.

"So what's our mission today?" Sasuke asked coolly. Sakura stared at him with admmirrance.

"Actually, there is no mission today." Kakashi said with a gm.

"What!" Naruto and Sakura screamed together. "You made use wait for two freaking hours and now you tell us there is no mission!"

Kakashi shrugged, "There is no mission, but you guys could need some sparring!"

Sakura growled silently.

Naruto jumped up and shouted, "Yay, I'm going to beat your ass today Sasuke Teme! "

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, you wish dobe!"

"Stop calling me Dobe. Teme!" Naruto shouted again.

Kakashi grinned again under his mask, "Well, it's settled then, I and Naruto will be a team, Sasuke and Sakura can be a team! Let's get started!"

"Ugh!" Sasuke graned slightly as he pulled Sakura back to dodge the Kunai Naruto threw. "It's amazing how much the dobe had grown over the three years apart."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, you had to help me again. I am always so clumsy." Sakura said apologetically.

"No problem! After all, you are like a little sister to me!" Sasuke smiled back.

"Sister?" Sakura thought. "But I don't want him to think about me as a sister!" But before she could say anything, Sasuke had already turned away.

Four hours later, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all lay all the ground, sweating and panting heavily. "Well, I guess this is the end of our training today!" Kakashi grinned and left.

Sasuke stood up to leave too, "Do you wanna do something together?" Sakura and Naruto asked, "We and some other chounius are hanging together!"

Sasuke shook his head, "Na, I have something else to do. Maybe some other time."

Sakura didn't say anything, she simply looked at Sasuke walking farther and farther away from her. "Something is not right, this is just like yesterday! I've got to make my move! I'll make him think of me more than a sister!"

Hinata was alone when Sasuke arrived; she was sitting at a high branch. When she saw Sasuke, she jumped down and of course, landed on her feet. Leaving the (tree) branch hardly shaking, proud and graceful, like a true Hyuuga heiress. 'Her chakra controlling is even better than Sakura!' Sasuke thought as he pulled over to give Hinata a hug. "Am I late? Did I make you wait?" Sasuke whispered softly into Hinata's ear.

Hinata giggled a little, "No, I was just a little bit early! Should we go?"

…

Sasuke stared at the list of movie titles that are on tonight and moaned, 'Crap, boring, crap, lame, stupid… there is absolutely nothing good for tonight! Oh well, maybe Hinata-chan has something in mind.'

Just then, Hinata spoke, "There is absolutely nothing good tonight!"

Hearing that, Sasuke couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Ha ha ha ha…"

"What are you laughing about?" Hinata wined, sounding confused and a little bit pissed.

"No, no. it's just that I was thinking of the exact same thing a moment ago." Sasuke said, still laughing.

"Oh." Hinata said, smiling, "Well, you know what they say, great mind think alike!"

"So what do you want to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's go for ramen, I'm a little hungry from the training I did this morning."

Sasuke of course, had nothing to oppose, he too, was starting to feel a bit hungry.

While they waited at the booth for their roman, Sasuke stared into Hinata's light lavender eyes, her pretty, warm eyes. Hinata stared back into Sasuke's endless black eyes, both leaning closer. Just when their lips were about to meet, a loud voice called from behind.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned around to look at that most annoying person on earth ever. It was Sakura.

Sakura was just passing by the ramen shop from her way to the grocery store. She saw Sasuke at the ramen stand and immediately went running towards him. 'Yes! I can't believe my luck, meeting my Sasuke-kun here!' "Sasuke-kun! How are you!" Sakura smiled brightly.

At least she smiled brightly until she spotted Hinata, standing behind Sasuke, holding his hand. 'What is she doing here? Why is she with Sasuke-kun?' "Hi…Hinata?" Sakura said aloud.

Hinata didn't say anything. Sasuke watched Sakura staring at Hinata and Hinata staring back at Sakura, finally said, "Sakura chan. Hinata …Me and Hinata are going out!"

When Sasuke was saying his sentence, Sakura kept telling herself. "NO, this is not true! No, no. there got to be some kind of mistake, a misunderstanding. This is a trick!'

"Yeah right!" Sakura said loudly, laughing like mad, "As if you would ever go out with her, of all people. Ha ha. It must be a joke…"

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Sasuke said worriedly.

Sakura ignored, "This must be a trick that little bitch played on you!" She turned to Hinata and continued, You little man stealing whore! You really think Sasuke would fall for a slut like you? No! Not in a million years!"

Hinata remained silent, but Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He held up his hand and without realizing what he was doing, slapped Sakura hardly across her face.

"Bam!" Sakura's mind went blank, that sure shut her up! She felt the sky falling on her wouldn't be half as bad as this. She quickly turned to runaway. There was no way she would cry in front of them. She wanted to run as far as possible and disappear.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called after Sakura wishing he could take back that slap. He started running after her but was stopped and dragged back by Hinata. Before Sasuke could protest, Hinata's soft pink lips met his, blocking his words. Their first kiss felt hot and passionate, Sasuke soon forgot all about Sakura and kiss Hinata back. This kiss was too much for Sasuke, he felt that he was melting under Hinata's hug.

On the other hand, Sakura was running, she could feel her tears cold against her hot burning cheeks. Her legs were starting to hurt, but she didn't care, maybe her physical pain will paralyze the pain from her broken heart a little.

Sakura ran and ran, until she bumped straight into someone. She looked at Lee.

"Sakura-chan! Hi!" Lee said in a loud cheery voice, then he saw Hinata's tear stricken face, immediately asked in a worried tone. "What is wrong?"

Sakura quickly wiped away her tears with her right hand and said. "No, it's nothing. Really!" not sounding very convinced. Her words sounded small and weak even to herself.

Lee took a hold of Sakura's arms and pulled the girl back to him in an embrace. "Come on, tell me!" Lee said softly, patting the poor girl's head.

Sakura sobbed loudly, Lee's arms felt strong and welcoming to Sakura. Besides, Sakura could no longer hold the pain in her heart, so little by little, she spilled out the entire story to Lee.

Lee sat besides Sakura, quietly. Listening to the girl's story, not making any comments. He was standing to feel a little bit jealous. After all, he had a crush on her the first day he had met her, but the only person she ever had in mind was Sasuke. Lee admits, Sasuke was pretty cool among the jounins. But come on! He is not the only guy around. And the whole Hinata and Sasuke going out thing was a bit suspicious, didn't Hinata like Naruto or something. 'Oh well,' Lee sighed. 'that's really none of my business.'

Sakura finally finished her story, still sobbing loudly. So Lee pulled her closer for another hug. And said, well, that does mean more chance for me!" Sakura smiled a little despite herself.

Later on, when Lee walked her home, Sakura was feeling much better. "Thanks Lee… I…"

Lee waved a hand in her face, and give her a toothy grin." See ya."

Sakura smiled back, there were no need for words, he simply understood her, he gave her a warm feeling. It is a feeling different from with Sasuke. When Sakura was with Lee, she didn't have to try so hard. She could just be herself, she liked the feeling. She was even starting to like him a little…

Ideas, comments, what ever you thought about my story so far, please give me reviews!

I wonder if I could get up to 50 reviews by the time I finish this fanfic… .

Again R&R

Luv FeiFei

I probably should rate this story as T. for the language, hehe


	5. Pairings

Today is July 3, Hyuuga Neji's Birthday! Happy Birthday Neji-kun!

The next day, there was still no mission, so Sasuke went out for a walk. Only yesterday did he and Hinata started going out and already, the whole village was talking about it, about the pairing of the two most powerful bloodlines. 'Jeez!' Sasuke thought. 'We only went out for one day and they were already talking about our children!' Sasuke shook his head laughing to himself.

Sasuke had to admit, he had never felt better walking the Konoha streets than having her fingers intertwined with his. Even if it drew a lot of attention, especially from their friends and his old fan girls – they were furious. They all went to see the new pair after hearing the news.

"So, were you just going to keep it as a secret from us?" Tenten asked Hinata teasingly, and playfully nudged her on the arm.

"Wow," Ino said, ginning. "Who'd have guessed!"

Shikamaru eyed her suspiciously, 'didn't she like Sasuke or something?' the truth was, Ino did like Sasuke for a long time, but now her crush had turned to someone else. The other blonde-haired person in the village, Sasuke's teammate – Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly, Ino remembered something. 'Sakura, what about Sakura?' she turned around to search for her friend. The pink haired girl was already beside her, when Ino spotted her, she sighed in relief, 'Thank god, at least she hasn't committed suicide yet!'

"Are you okay? Ino asked softly, touching her friend's shoulder.

"yeah." Sakura said, giving her friend a thankful smile.

"you knew this already didn't you?" Ino asked

Sakura nodded, but didn't say anything. Ino didn't push her on, she knew something dramatic must have happed to her friend in the past few days. And it doesn't matter whether or not she knew it. All it matters is that her friend is okay, so she'll give her some time for now, her friend will tell her when she feels ready.

"what about you, Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino said nothing for a moment, deciding whether she should tell Sakura. She hasn't told anyone yet. 'Oh well, I guess it's time I tell someone about it. Besides, this shock will probably make her forget about the pain of loosing Sasuke." So Ino took a deep breath and whispered. "I like Naruto now."

"What!" Sakura screamed aloud.

Ino immediately used a hand to cover Sakura's mouth. "Jeez. Sakura sure is loud! She glanced nervously at her crush. Fortunately, everyone was still busy talking to the new love pair, including Naruto. "Come one, let's go to my house, I'll tell you all about it." Ino suggested.

"Okay!" Sakura said, sounding excited.

Ino rolled her eyes, 'Well, at least now she is distracted.'

… (Back to Sasuke and Hinata!)

The crowd around Sasuke and Hinata were finally gone, they could finally have some quiet time together.

Hinata leaned on Sasuke's chest, as if that's the place where she belonged. "Didn't you like Naruto or something?" Sasuke suddenly wondered aloud.

Hinata immediately shook her head, "Correction, I admire him, his guts of never giving up, and his always so positive spirit. Besides, he can still remain with a cool personality even with all he had gone through; Normal people wouldn't be strong enough to do that."

'Okay.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I too admire his spirit of never giving up. But that dobe, cool?' "What ever." Sasuke said after a while, as if he could not care less. But the jealousy in his accent was way too obvious.

'What a simple minded idiot. A Shinobi should never reveal or show their true feelings and emotions! But he get moved and all excited from just one sentence I said.' Hinata thought, 'I have him all in my palm.' "What's this?" Hinata said in a teasing voice, "Is someone getting jealous?" Hinata traced her finger on Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke remained silent. Secretly enjoying Hinata's finger softly on his face.

Hinata smiled, she looked straight into Sasuke's eyes and said, "There is no need to be jealous. I am yours now. You know. Hinata reached up, placing her lips on Sasuke's for a kiss.

Hinata's boldness surprised Sasuke, but he sure wasn't complaining.

Later on, Sasuke walked Hinata home; Neji welcomed them at the door.

Hinata reached up and gave Sasuke a small good-bye kiss on his cheek. Sasuke enjoyed it, Neji blushed a litter seeing his cousin's boldness, but he was glad that his cousin found the person she liked. '

After Hinata's figure disappeared into the mansion, Sasuke was turning to leave. But Neji called after him, "Sasuke, if you dare to hurt her, even by one hair…" Neji stared into his eyes, making sure every one of his words counted. Then held up a fist and continued, "You will get it!"

Sasuke gulped, before he could make another response, the door closed in his face…

… Breeze…

'Jeez," He thought, 'Is Neji over protective or what! Who would have guess though, the way he had almost hilled Hinata three years ago. Everyone changed during the three years, especially Naruto and Sakura. I think these are good changes too.' Sasuke smiled a little. He was glad he was back. He had made many choices during his life, some willingly and some unwillingly, but this is a choice that he knew he was right. Everyone fit into their exact places, the dobe, Sakura, and himself. He cannot believe he had actually tried to kill his best friend twice! Ugh! Was he an idiot or what!

About a week later on the going out incident, Kakashi was on a spying mission in the country of sound by himself. Since he didn't leave them any assignments for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, the three gladly give themselves a day off. Team 7 received that message for the Hokage's office in the early morning, from Shizume.

After they were out of the fifth's office, Sasuke called after Sakura, "Sakura- chan, I…" He started apologizing, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Friends?" Sakura asked, suddenly turning around to face Sasuke, holding out her hand.

"Hun?" Sasuke was surprised and bewildered by her movement, he had expected Sakura to explode on him. He soon recovered and understood. He reluctantly took Sakura's hand and shook it. There were no longer needs for apologies and criticisms, they finally had an agreement. Sasuke flashed Sakura a smile and let go of her hand.

Naruto silently watched the interaction between his two best friends, and grinned. His life had changed tremendously during the past four years; this is another change, happening right before his eyes.

"Naruto, aren't you going on a date with Ino?" Naruto heard Sakura's voice asking him.

"Yep!" Naruto replied with a big smile on his face. "What about you? Lee?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled too. After she and Lee had that bonding, they had been getting together a lot. There's nothing official, but their relationship's pretty much settled down.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura walking down the street together with a open mouth, until they disappeared into the crowds. He shook his head. Sometimes, things changed so fast that he had trouble keeping up. 'Where should I go?' Sasuke thought after a while. 'Hinata's house of course. I wonder what she is doing right now.'

And so, Sasuke headed to the Hyuuga mansion.

Sasuke stood at the front door, just before he was going to knock, he heard loud giggles form within. 'Hun?' Sasuke thought, 'that doesn't sound like Hanabe, even though I don't know her very well, I heard she hardly even smiled. It's definitely not Hinata; I'd recognize her voice from anywhere. So who is that? Are the Hyuuga's having guests? Oh well, I'm going in!' Sasuke finally thought as he knocked on the door.

The door swung open, it was Neji. As soon as Neji saw him, Neji said, "Oh, it's just you, what do you want?"

Sasuke had expected a warm welcome from Hinata, but a cold emotionless 'welcome' form Neji will have to do. "Hello to you too." Sasuke said, "Is Hinata-chan at home?"

Neji nodded and headed inside, Sasuke followed. Neji lead him in front a door, "Hinata-nee-chan's inside." And left.

Sasuke pushed the door open, there inside the room, was indeed Hyuuga Hinata. Beside her were two younger looking girls. From the looks of it, they must be twins. Both of them had dark black hair, darker than his won. The girl sitting at Hinata's right had shoulder length hair, the other one at the left had hair all the way to her waist.

'Who are they?' Sasuke wondered. 'I have never seen them before.'

That's when the twins noticed him, "Who is this?" one of the girls asked.

Before Sasuke could blink – not to mention to make a proper introduction, the other girl was already behind him.

Sasuke turned around to face that girl, 'Wow!' he thought, 'her speed is incredible!' If she were to attack him, he probably would be able to see it with his Sharingan, but there would still be no way for him to dodge her.

"This is the famous Uchiha Sasuke?" That girl said.

Normally, Sasuke would have said something to confirm it. But something in that girl's voice made it sound more like a statement rather than a question. Something about this girl was seriously different from all the other girls he had met. Even though Sasuke had a good four inches taller than her, but she still managed to look down on him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! I didn't expect to see you today!" Hinata said, smiling sweetly.

Sasuke was going to say something, but the girl who was still sitting beside Hinata batted in, "Everyone told me the Uchiha Sasuke was cool and good-looking, but this guy's not even half as good looking as Neji-nii-san!" That girl said matter-of-factly.

'I have to agree on that.' Hinata thought, but surely, she didn't say that aloud. "So, um Sasuke-kun, why were you looking for me?" Hinata asked, pretending she didn't hear what the girls had said.

"Nothing really," Sasuke said, "I am free today, I wondered if you are free too so we can do something together since we were both so caught up with training and missions this week." Truthfully, Sasuke was really starting to dislike the twins. Actually, if Hinata wasn't here right now he would have punched them. He didn't even care who they were, Sasuke would have punched them even if they were some princess from another country. Well, he would punch them unless they were Tsunade's kids, because he just came back from Orochimaru and right now, he really didn't want the new Hokage to dislike him. But then again, there was no way they could be Tsunade's kids, Tsunade's not even married yet! At least not that he was aware of.

"Oh…" Hinata said, hesitating, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can. You see, Tsunade-Sama had an assignment assigned to me…"

"What mission? When? You don't seem very busy right now." Sasuke said calmly-the calmness before a storm.

"Actually, my mission is to look after them." Hinata said, pointing at the two girls.

"Your 'mission' is to baby-sit the twins? Hahaha! What a stupid mission. How old are they anyways?" Sasuke laughed, pointing at the twins. Then suddenly, he stopped dead. "Wait a minute. You got a mission from Tsunade to specifically look after them? Who the heck are they?" Sasuke demanded.

"So you haven't heard about them yet?" Hinata asked, then sighed when she saw Sasuke shook his head. 'This is going to be a long explanation.' She thought.

"Don't worry, I have all day to hear you talk." Sasuke said, as if he read Hinata's mind.

"To put it simply," Hinata finally blurted. "They are Tsunade-Sama's kids."

"WHAT?" Sasuke's mouth dropped open.

Please read this:

First, i want to thank all of my faithful readers... i love you guys. this is the last chapter i shall update in New York, America. I am going back to Beijing China on the 13th for good. Because of the hard works waiting for me in China, i don't know when or if i will be able to update again. sorry about this. (i most likely will continue, but i know it'll takeme a lot of time. thanks you guys.

Feifeixu


	6. Past

"What!" Sasuke's mouth dropped open.

Hinata sighed. 'I knew he would react like this.' She took a deep breath, "Yes, they are Tsunade's kids, actually they were adopted by Tsunade only a year ago. Her name," Hinata pointed at the girl standing beside Sasuke and said, "is Tsukimi FeiFei. And the this girl's name," Hinata motioned the girl sitting beside her, "is Tsukimi Akemi. They are two years younger than we are. Tsukimi Akemi is older than Tsukimi FeiFei by one minute. "

"Tsukimi?" Sasuke echoed. 'Something about that name sounded awfully familiar.'

"Yes, the Tsukimi clan." Hinata confirmed. "You probably had heard something about them too. It was said that both Sharingan and Byakugan originated from Byakuringan. But the possibility of getting Byakuringan was too little, most of the people in the clan either processed the Sharingan or the Byakugan."

'Mn.' Sasuke suddenly remembered where he had heard the name Tsukimi, from Itachi, "I remember hearing something about the Tsukimis from Itachi once, even though I can't remember exactly what he had said. But I think he did say something about the Uchihas and the Hyuugas once being one. I guess this is what he meant by that.'

"After the Hyuuga and the Uchiha separated due to their differences, the ones processing the Byakuringan were wanted by neither the Hyuuga nor the Uchiha clan. They formed a new clan outside of Konoha called the Tsukimi clan." Hinata paused there and looked at the Tsukimi sisters.

They immediately understood, Tsukimi FeiFei took a look at her elder sister and said, "Go ahead. Akemi and I won't mind."

Hinata nodded and continued, "The Tsukimi clan was very strict about concealing their identities and address. Few outsiders knew about them, Tsunade and Jaraiya knew though, the third and fourth probably knew too. Thirteen years ago, the Aketsuki clan somehow, found out about them and burnt down their household and killed every single member of the clan – at least that was what they thought. But one women escaped, her name was Tsukimi Katome and she was pregnant at the time." Hinata stopped there and took a sip at her sake.

"Katome Sama ran away, she hid herself and soon give birth to her child, or should I say children, since it turned out to be twins, FeiFei and Akemi. Katome Sama was worried that if she and her twins lived together, it would be too easy for the Aketsuki clan to detect them, so she put FeiFei Sama in the Sand Village and Akemi Sama in the Spring Village. As for herself, she helped along Jaraiya Sama to gather information for Leaf Village. By the time her twins turned seven, Katome Sama decided that it was too dangerous for them to be seen in public, so she took them with her and trained them personally. Only within a year, both of the girls accessed Byakugan and Sharingan. But for some reason, Akemi Sama always preferred using Byakugan and FeiFei Sama showed more interest in Sharingan. So neither one of them activated their Byakuringan yet."

"FeiFei and Akemi continued living with their mother Katome Sama. After a while, FeiFei and Akemi went on missions with their mother and Jaraiya Sama. Slowly, FeiFei and Akemi went to missions by themselves. They weren't really rich or anything, but they were a happy family. One day, FeiFei and Akemi came home from a mission with Jaraiya. 'Mom, we are home!' 'Mom?' 'Mom!' they yelled. Katome Sama was...

Hinata's pov: (said by Hinata)

Katome Sama was lying on the floor, motionless. Blood was spilled everywhere. "M-mother…" Akemi's voice trembled as she ran to her mother's side.

FeiFei bit her lower lip and said, "Stay here!" As she ran out of the house.

FeiFei ran to Konoha to find a woman called Tsunade. FeiFei had never met her but she had heard her from her mother and Jaraiya Sama. She knew Tsunade was an extraordinary medic-nin who also knew about the Tsukimi clan, and she is a friend of Jaraiya. FeiFei had heard from Jaraiya that Tsunade had just recently become the Hokage.

When FeiFei arrived at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was sitting at her working desk, sighing at the high piles of work waiting for her. She was indeed very surprised. 'What did this little girl do to let the guards pass her?' Tsunade wondered.

"You are Tsunade aren't you? Please hurry up and come with me. My mother needs help." The girl said short and fast.

Tsunade give her a half hearted laugh. "Listen little girl, what's your name anyways? I am the Hokage, if your mother need help, go to the…"

"No! You don't understand! My name is Tsukimi FeiFei. Only you…"

"Wait a minute!" Tsunade suddenly interrupted. "Did you say you are a Tsukimi?"

Tsukimi FeiFei nodded desperately, "and my mother needs help!"

Tsunade grabbed her medicine bag and ran out of the room following FeiFei. When she saw the ninjas assigned by the elders guarding her door were lying on the floor unconscious, she raised and eyebrow but didn't make any comment.

By the time the two women arrived back, Akemi was still sitting beside her mother. When she heard the noises, she looked up, her face was covered with tears. Tsunade and FeiFei rushed over.

Tsunade looked up after a moment – eyes filled with tears, "Her heart had already stopped…"

FeiFei shivered hearing the news; she had never felt so cold before, so helpless. 'No…no…this can't happen to me!" she stole a look at Akemi was just looking at her too. Their eyes locked. Akemi reached for FeiFei's hand and give her a squeeze, to show that she's here with her. FeiFei squeezed back thankfully…

Three days later, there was a small funeral for Katome, only four people attended, Jaraiya, Tsunade, Akemi, and FeiFei. At their mother's grave, Akemi and FeiFei swore to revenge for their mother…

Normal pov:

Hinata finally finished, there was a long silence. After a moment Sasuke asked, casually, "so who killed that woman?"

Hinata didn't answer, it was Akemi who spelled out the name through her clenched teeth, "Uchiha Itachi."

Another long silence followed. For once, Sasuke had no idea what to say.

Suddenly, Akemi shouted aloud – which surprised everyone except FeiFei, "Let's go out for ICE – CREAM!"

'That's it,' Sasuke thought. 'I don't care who they are, no one can take away my things from me! Especially my Hinata hime!' "No, Hinata is coming with me to train!" Sasuke said stubbornly.

"No!" Akemi screamed loudly.

FeiFei sighed, 'this is going to be dangerous…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke said.

"Neji nii-san. Maybe you can take them out today?" Hinata asked hopefully. Who knows when Neji came into the room. He was leaning against the door frame coolly.

"Nope. Sorry." Neji said, crushing Hinata's only hope. "I have to do some training with you father today."

Hinata sighed, 'well, that's not exactly helpful.' Hinata thought grimly.

"Neji nii-san. Maybe you can take them out today?" Hinata asked hopefully. Who knows when Neji came into the room, he was leaning against the door frame coolly.

"Nope, sorry." Neji said, crushing Hinata's only hope. "I have to do some training with your dad today."

Hinata sighed, 'well, that's not exactly very helpful.' She thought grimly.

"This is not fair!" FeiFei suddenly said, "Why should he be the decision maker? Hinata nee-san was supposed to be with us today!"

"Yeah!" Akemi chimed. "I challenge you to a one on one spar. The winner gets nee-san for today! And believe it or not, I will win!"

'Mn…' Sasuke thought, 'who does she sound like? Oh right, the dobe. 'I guess I have to teach that girl a lesson so at least she knows where her place is!' "Fine, you are on!" Sasuke finally said in an arrogant voice. "But don't go home crying to your mommy when you get hurt!"

"All right. I'm not gonna go home crying…" (Sasuke smirks) "…cause there's no way I'd ever lose to someone like you!" Akemi said coolly.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke said through his clenched teeth.

They all headed to the Hyuuga mansion training ground.

"What!" Hyuuga Hiashi shouted after hearing the whole story. " There's no way I'd let you guys do this!" 'Tsunade is going to kill me for this." He thought.

"Oh common, I promise I won't hurt him very badly!" Akemi and FeiFei begged (FeiFei did the puppy eye, Akemi pouted her lips).

Hiashi sighed, "Oh fine. But I'll have to stay with you guys just to be sure that everything's okay." He finally said. ' hopefully Tsunade wouldn't hear about this' (sighs)

"Yeah!" Akemi screamed excitedly.

Neji crossed his arms and stood behind Hiashi, 'This is going to be very interesting…'

…

i am really sorry for the shortness... Happy birthday to Uchiha Sasuke!(23rd)

I am so sorry that i updated so slowly and this is so short... happi birthday to Akemi!!!


	7. Takedas

"Asshou!" Akemi said aloud, sending Sasuke flying.

"All right!" FeiFei cheered with joy.

"No wait!" Hiashi said after a closer observation. "Sasuke activated his Sharingan just in time and dodged it! So Akemi's move hit him alright, but it didn't do him any severe damage. Besides, Asshou is quite a devastating move, so it must've cost Akemi some chakra. But to think, such a young person, especially a girl could pull off this move, very impressive! Is Akemi san specialized in Taijutsu?"

"Nope!" FeiFei replied, after making a face. "She hates Taijutsus. Besides, Akemi knew perfectly well that the Uchiha could dodge it. That attack was only a trick, at least it'll make Sasuke take her seriously!"

Before Sasuke could catch his breath, Akemi already moved on to her second move, "Heaven Spin!" She yelled.

"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed under his breath. Even with his Sharingan, he still couldn't stop her. "How can I kill Itachi if I can't even beat this little girl!" Sasuke thought angrily, sending out four flying kunais at once.

Akemi countered with four kunais. Taking advantage of the few seconds he had earned for himself, Sasuke yelled, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Byakugan!" Akemi said. "Don't you know? Shadow Clones soooooooooo don't work for Byakugan. (grinning) this is what is really good with Byakugan users, they see through it all!" And so Akemi looked, she looked through all of the Shadow Clones and none of them was the real Sasuke. "Okay…" Akemi said to herself. "You are not in front, you are not behind, then you must be UNDER! Doton Dotyo Dango!" Akemi dug into the ground and held it together with her chakra. "Bingo! There you are!" Akemi grinned again. "I always hated Taijutsus, but sometimes, they can be really useful! He he."

"Go Akemi!" FeiFei cheered, jumping around like an idiot.

Hiashi and Hinata both sweat dropped. "She so got that from Tsunade. "They both thought.

Suddenly, Akemi realized that that 'Sasuke' was also a decoy! "Shit!" Akemi cursed under her breath as she dodged a kunai from somewhere above, another kunai was flying towards her, fast! Everyone held their breath as the kunai flew nearer and nearer to Akemi, just as the kunai was about an inch away form Akemi, another kunai hit it and both kunais fell beside Akemi's feet. Followed by a figure—landing beside them. Before anyone could do anything, that figure raised a hand and smacked Akemi right across her head.

"Ow," Akemi whined loudly, "What did you do that for FeiFei no baka!"

"You so could have dodged that kunai by activating Sharingan!" FeiFei scolded.

Akemi made a face, "You know I hate Sharingan!"

"Well, that's why I'm here for." FeiFei said. "Let's begin Uchiha!"

"Wai—wait a minute," Hiashi interrupted, clearly confused by the sudden change of situation. "Tha—that's not too fair, right?"

FeiFei and Akemi shrugged, "You know what they say," Akemi started, "All's fair in love and battles!"

"Besides," FeiFei continued, "twins can't be complete without the other half!"

"And we don't think the Uchiha is too scared to back down yet. Are you?" Akemi and FeiFei said facing Sasuke with evil grins.

"Of course not," Sasuke hissed impatiently. "Let's just get it over with!"

and so the fight is on once again(writer's comment: how troublesome)

"Katon," FeiFei muttered as a small yet powerful fireball formed in her mouth.

"How stupid," Sasuke muttered as he counter with yet another fireball. "Did you forget, I am after all an Uchiha. Katon is practically the first Jutsu I have ever learn. You actually thought it was going to be any use against me."

"Of course not," FeiFei Grinned. "That was just a little trick to block your eyes and keep you occupied for a sec. Look behind you, that's where the real fun is. This is Akemi's battle, I am simply an assistant today."

Sasuke grimaced as he saw Akemi throw a kunai straight at Sasuke. The kunai was getting closer and closer and…

(Neji crossed his arms, thinking thoughtfully, "Sparing with the twins will definitely improve my speed…")

Just then, a dark figure batted in and caught the kunai…and it was Tsunade. "Sorry, your battle has to be interrupted." She said. "FeiFei, Akemi, you guys have to come to my office immediately."

"Awwww! Tsunade, you are ruining a great battle! And it was just getting interesting too!" Another dark figure slowly walked out, and it was Jaraiya.

Tsunade ignored him, and muttered halfly to herself, halfly to the girls, "Girls shouldn't play too much with kunais!" Especially girls your age."

'Of course you would say that!' Jaraiya thought grimly, remembering the past. 'You use your fists, which is about 10 times worse.'

…

Inside the Hokage's office

FeiFei and Akemi stood in front of Tsunade's desk, silently, staring down at their feet.

"Um…" FeiFei started.

"So what do you girls have to say about this?" Tsunade asked in a business voice.

"We are sorry?" FeiFei tried, waiting for Tsunade to explode.

"Well yeah, that too. But I meant Uchiha Sasuke. What do you girls think about him?" Tsunade said—to their surprise.

'Whew'. Both FeiFei and Akemi sighed in relief.

"He's an ass!" Akemi blurted.

"Yeah. He's so full of himself!" FeiFei chimed. "He thinks that he's too good for anyone else."

"Un hun!" Akemi agreed. "He's the: trying to act cool…"

"But looks like a fool kind." FeiFei finished for her.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Okay yes, these are some of the known traits of Uchiha Sasuke. Though you guys are probably the only few ones who'd comment Uchiha Sasuke was not cool. But I meant his SKILLS for God's sake!"

"Oh." Akemi and FeiFei shrugged. "He's got potential," FeiFei finally said. "But he needs to learn that if can't corporate in the team work, he won't get far."

"And from what we have heard," Akemi said, "He isn't very good at that. And it's all his fault that I didn't get my ICE—CREAM!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and ignored the last part. "Yes, it is true that he lack corporation with most people. But there is one person exceptional, Uzumaki Naruto. You 'd be surprised."

…Back to the Hyuuga Training Ground…

Jaraiya already left after saying something to Hiashi. Hiashi also left but not before reminding Hinata. "You got to do some more training, you can't always be weaker than your younger sister Hanabi! We Hyuugas will allow no weaklings under our roof!"

Hinata answered obediently, "Yes father." She said as she bowed her head deeply, but immediately stuck out her tongue as her father disappeared in a poof of smoke. Neji also bowed deeply in order to hide his ever-to-obvious smirk.

Then Hinata turned to Sasuke……

Do you want to know what happened next between Hinata and Sasuke, stay tune for my next chapter!!!

Sorry I have not been following the SASUHINA storyline lately, but you probably know that sometimes the story writes itself, and that's the case I had. But the next chapter will be back to the line again.

THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!!! OH AND MY BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP ON FEB 12! YEAH!!!!


	8. Tomorrow will be the day

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata said before leaving with Neji. "Meet me an hour later at the usual spot, ok?"

'How can I ever say no to her?' Sasuke thought as he nodded his head almost automatically 'how can I even consider it?'

"All right, see you!" Hinata said as she flashed Sasuke one of her extra cute smiles.

While Sasuke was over busy admiring Hinata's cuteness, Neji however saw something else. It was something in Hinata's eyes. There was a look of pride and almost wickedness. For a second, Neji thought it was merely the trick of light, so he shaded his eyes with his hand. No it wasn't right, because the look was still in her eyes, faint, yes, but there all the same. And that look gave him a damn bad feeling.

"Hinata," Neji said immediately after Sasuke was gone, since well, he wasn't the kind to waste time fooling around so he went straight to the point. "Are you fooling with the Uchiha?"

"Wh-what?" Hinata stuttered slightly being caught off guard. 'Damn, Neji-kun is sharp.' "What are you talking about?" Hinata said, recovering fast.

"Hinata!" Neji said in a warning tone, the you-can't-fool me kind of tone and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Alright, alright." Hinata sighed, defeated, knowing there won't be any use for more tricks. "Yep," she giggled slightly. "Can you believe this? He's really falling for it!"

"Why?" Neji raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Cause I am a terrific actress?" Hinata said, half joking.

"Why?" Neji asked again, he wasn't going to give up until he got an answer.

Hinata rolled her eyes, can't her cousin just enjoy the fun for once? Seriously, Hinata sometimes felt as if Neji was more over protective than her mother. "Come on 'mother', Hinata grinned evilly after seeing her cousin frowning at her nickname. "It's going to be fun! Aren't you looking forward to see the famous Uchiha Sasuke with a broken heart?"

"Just don't get yourself hurt, ok?" Neji said, 'I hope she knows what she is doing…'

"Yeah, Yeah, no problem 'mother'" Hinata said absent-mindedly…

Hinata went straight to the spot after that, she took her notebook with her, thinking that she could spend some quiet time by herself before the Uchiha comes. As she lay lazily against the tree trunk, enjoying the hot summer breeze. Before she knew it, she dazed off to dreamland.

When Sasuke arrived, he sure didn't expect to find Hinata already there, much less did he expect to find a sleeping Hinata there. He walked very quietly, trying hard not to make too much noise to wake up his sleeping beauty. Hinata was wearing a black T-shirt along with a short black skirt. Sasuke made a mental note to himself about how good Hinata looked in black. Indeed, black looked very elegant against Hinata's pale skin. It's funny, you wouldn't think anyone would have lighter skin color than Sasuke, but Hinata has.

Then Sasuke's eyes fell to the notebook that's laid on the grass beside Hinata. Sasuke reach out his hand, half way to the notebook. Suddenly, he remembered the old saying "Curiosity killed the cat". Then he thought, 'But it will be very interesting, and I finally have a chance to know the real her! And kill the stupid damn cat!' So Sasuke reached out to the notebook again, quickly before he could change his mind, or the curiosity kills him.

Sasuke turned the notebook to a random page, on that page was a poem, 'Hina-chan writes poems? Who'd have known?' The poem was untitled.

I need someone to tell me that everything'll be okay

Cause they are gonna be there for me twenty-four hours a day

Telling me not to cry on a sleepless night

Because they are here to guard me through dark to the light

I need someone to comfort me when I'm down and lonely

To tell me that I'll always be there one and only

And that there is no way when where how I can be replaced

I shall be out there looking for them as long as it takes

I need someone to guide me when I am lost and confused

Someone who can bring me out of depression and make me amused

A person who is there with me to share my joy and sorrow

Somebody who would be here to tell me that there'll always be a tomorrow

I need someone to remind me not to fall in the rain

And that I must live strong no matter how much I feel the pain

Someone who will trust me and give me a place to go to

A special person whom I can trust and understand them too

After finishing the poem, Sasuke closed the notebook and laid it back, "Hinata-chan." Sasuke called softly, shaking Hinata's delicate shoulders.

Hinata woke up in panic, 'Oh shit! Did I fall asleep? Where is my notebook? That bastard better not have laid his fingers on it, or my perfect plan is gonna be ruined!' She soon settled down as she caught sight of her notebook still lying at the spot where she had left it. Hinata breathed out a sight of relief, 'Thank god, that bastard's okay enough to not look through other people's stuff. Maybe there's still some hope for him.' Hinata immediately corrected herself mentally, 'hell, as if. I am giving the Uchiha too much credit, he probably just didn't get the time to do it!'

"Sasuke-kun! Gosh, you are here early!" Hinata said forcing out a smile. "This is great! Come on, let's get going!"

"Shh," Sasuke hushed her, he raised a hand and lightly touched Hinata's cheeks. "Did I ever tell you? You are really pretty. And black really suits you well, you should wear that color more often." Then Sasuke smiled. It wasn't one of these smirk-smiles, it was real, utterly render, and only belonged to Hinata.

Hinata couldn't help but to feel a little bit fluttered. After all, it wasn't everyday that a girl could get such a complement form the famous ice-prince Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata especially gleamed thinking about how many girls would DREAM to be in her place. No kidding. Before she could reply, sasuke's warm lips already met hers. Hinata closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss for a moment. The kiss was filled with the sweetness of newly plugged strawberries and the slightly sour scent of lemons. For a second, Hinata almost twinkle inside of her, almost.

'This is not good,' Hinata thought as they finally broke off from their kiss. 'I have to carry out my plan soon, and tomorrow is the day!"

R&R pls, and yea, I wrote that poem myself yeah!!!! T-T


	9. author's note

Author's Note:

Hello, since I don't usually put up these notes, so this gotta be important. So PLEASE READ IT. First of all, I want to apologize for my 'not updating' issue. As some of you may know, I am writing this story for a dear friend of mine. But recently she is having some problems(personal), and stopped talking to me. Also, I am having some trouble in school… so sorry.

Second of all, I want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys may not know it, but your reviews mean a lot to me. And if anyone had any questions or ideas or suggestions, I would be glad to receive your note or email.

Third of all, I have noticed that since Akemi and FeiFei are my original characters, it might have been a little bit hard to imagine them. So I drew some illustrations to help you. They are at my deviantart account.

TakedaFeiFei. you all for putting up with me for so long and hopefully you will continue to put up with me till the end. much of love.

FeiFei


End file.
